Death Bullet -The Beginning of Despair in the Peak of Apocalypse-
NOTE: This is Just Fan-Made idea, do not ever take it seriously, and I do not own Danganronpa series Spoiler At Risk Death Bullet 0: The Beginning of Despair in Peak Apocalypse '''is the TV Anime series produce by '''Lerche '''and Studio '''Trigger '''in works of collaboration. It is not an anime adaptation of any game, but a completely '''original story. '''It was intended as the truth and other side events of the '''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair, this story wasn't a spin-off but prequel to the first game of Death Bullet '''and '''Danganronpa. The anime will have three seasons, much like three arcs: The Fate of Hope, '''the first chapter will tell a '''Flashbacks Story tells by main characters name Naomi Yukizome, it will tell the other side events of Side: Despair and true story which never been seen before from Episode 1 to 3. The Fate of Despair, the second chapter will tell a Main Story '''which focuses on Naomi Yukizome, who in search for revenge towards Hope's Peak Academy and it also other side events and original story from Episode 5 to 10, and Episode 23 to 24 of '''Fate of Despair '''will be continuation from Episode 10 but before '''Episode 11 of Side Despair. The Fate of Unknown, '''the third and last chapter will be anime film known as '''Death Bullet The Movie: The Fate of Unknown, which is set story after Episode 11 of Side Despair '''and before the first game. The shocking truth will soon to be revealed in this story by '''Naomi Yukizome. Sypnosis In the world where it fills Hope and the world that also filled with Despair had brought many cycles upon choice they made, but it doesn't matter because there was a human after all. However, the world sometimes changes with Hope's Peak Academy which filled with many talents students known as Super High School Level who've been granted to attends in such kind an elite school. Each of them had divided into two courses, Main 'and '''Reverse '''Course, however, delusional and selfish desires to getting accepted into the main course with the higher price to pay, but nothing results with bunch students who live in delusional and selfish desires that only lead them into Despair and each of them was the one who didn't have any talents but ordinary students who fill a boringness in their life. Every desire turn into blessing or curse, except one man, who is high-student lived in ordinary life, '''Naomi Yukizome '''a young man who had incredible skills, prodigy, and most importantly, his skills was reached over a top than any other Talented students. However, besides his skills, he denied Hope's Peak Academy, because being talent wasn't needed there, but Hope they needed, but it doesn't fit for him as he know that's not a purpose for they doing. The '''Fate '''will turn on him one day that he will face something frightened and tragic, and nobody knows how much outcomes he will find, but his story has started, not by his own. ''Characters ''Difference story, Expand story, and Connection between Side: Despair and DB0. '' * '''DANGANRONPA 3 -The End of Hope's Peak Academy- Side: Despair is telling Nanami and Chisa stories with 77th Class, which tells how their classmates fall into despair and how it all begins. In DEATH BULLET -The Beginning of Despair Peak of Apocalypse-''' will have two arcs, as '''Fate of Hope '''is flashback story and '''Fate of Despair '''is the main story, which tells the other side of Side: Despair story, as well '''The truth that envisioned Hope's Peak Academy which has more than just Hope and Despair, but Darkest Truth they find will creating fates of Humanity. * The story concept of Side: Despair about This is the tale of Hope, which ends in Despair, which represents 77th Class and World, where fills with Hope, turned into Despair'. '''but in DB0 is about '''The Man Who Sold The World for Despair, '''which represents the main protagonist story who made a deal with Junko to bring despair only for Hope's Peak Academy, due to his ultimately selfish reason and selfish revenge that could end up become his responsibility who brought Despair and Tragedy to the World. * While Side: Despair and DB0 is a prequel to Death Bullet and Danganronpa first game, the story provides different perspective on characters to characters, the story themes will keep balance between Light and Dark story on Side: Despair, but in DB0 with two chapters much like side: Light Story and side: Dark Story. * Side: Despair is the main story, but DB0 will provide expansion and another side of the main story which focuses on Naomi Yukizome, but the story added more details about the lore that never solve in Side: Despair and also few missing stories that will be solved. * The Relationship between Hajime and Nanami didn't explore further in Side: Despair, and so DB0 will expand it with involving Naomi and Nagito. ''The list timeline chronological order episode of Side: Despair and DB0 * Episode 1 - Hope for Tomorrow (Fate of Hope) * Episode 2 - Envision and Determination (Fate of Hope) * Episode 3 - A New Days for Bunch Fools (Fate of Hope) ** Episode 1 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak High School (Side: Despair) * Episode 2 - My Impurest Heart For You (Side: Despair) ** Episode 4 - Glorious Date between Ordinary and Gamer. (Fate of Hope) * Episode 5 - Sing for The Bonds of Friendships or Luck. (Fate of Hope) * Episode 6 - Operation Love Love! (Fate of Hope) * Episode 3 - Farewell to All Futures (Side: Despair) ** Episode 7 - Welcome to Distinct Dark Future (Fate of Hope) ** Episode 8 - The First One Shall Go to Hell (Fate of Hope) * Episode 9 - Chasing to the Very Past (Fate of Hope) * Episode 10 - Raging All the Way from Distant (Fate of Hope) * Episode 11 - Hajime Hinata (Fate of Hope) * Episode 12 - Betrayal (Fate of Hope) * Episode 13 - The Tears of Sadness (Fate of Hope) * Episode 4 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda (Side: Despair) * Episode 5 - The Beginning of The End (Side: Despair) ** Episode 1 - The End of the Beginning (Fate of Despair) * Episode 2 - The True Words of Lie (Fate of Despair) * Episode 3 - The Way of Despair Consuming You! (Fate of Despair) * Episode 4 - Gathering of Unwilling Armies (Fate of Despair) * Episode 5 - Even You Don't Know your Place (Fate of Despair) * Episode 6 - Even without You, my sympathetic! (Fate of Despair) * Episode 7 - Determination of Plan! (Fate of Despair) * Episode 8 - Sinful true of Word (Fate of Despair) * Episode 9 - The Terror (Fate of Despair) * Episode 10 - The Eyes of the Truth (Fate of Despair) * Episode 11 - Sinful World in Eyes of Terror Death (Fate of Despair) * Episode 12 - Impure Your Soul to the Very End (Fate of Despair) * Episode 6 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter (Side: Despair) ** Episode 13 - Sitting Ends of the Void (Fate of Despair) ** Episode 14 - Sitting of Your Guilty (Fate of Despair) ** Episode 15 - Answer of Life (Fate of Despair) ** Episode 16 - Memories of You and Him (Fate of Despair) * Episode 7 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History (Side: Despair) ** Episode 17 - The Beginning of The Tragedy in Hope's Peak Academy (Fate of Despair) * Episode 8 - The Worst Reunion by Chance (Side: Despair) ** Episode 18 - The Age of Despair Commenced!! (Fate of Despair) ** Episode 19 - Reunion was Meant to be Much Worse (Fate of Despair) * Episode 9 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile (Side: Despair) ** Episode 20 - Reaching to the Rebellion (Fate of Despair) * Episode 10 - Smile at Despair in the Name of Hope (Side: Despair) ** Episode 21 - Raging at Despair in the Name of Hope (Fate of Despair) ** Episode 22 - Face of The End to Hope (Fate of Despair) * Episode 23 - The Sadness Face of Hope to Despair (Fate of Despair) * Episode 24 - The Boy Who Sold The World to Despair (Fate of Despair) * Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak High School (Side: Despair) ** Episode 25 - The End of Hope's Peak Academy (Fate of Despair)